


Bodyguard

by jotakakintheback



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, metal!zuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotakakintheback/pseuds/jotakakintheback
Summary: After a bad incident with Kliff, Tatiana decides to hire a body guard to protect her daughter. (Tatiana is Maydays mom!AU)
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Humiliated, Tatiana was utterly humiliated. Her clean record of seventeen years with no hiccups came to an end due to her lack of attention.  
'She hasn't left her room in three days.' Usually Tatiana would have to discipline her daughter to stay put and not run off to God knows where. Now she could only wish things were how they once were.

She lightly knocked on Maydays bedroom door and waited. Nothing.  
"May?...Come on out, lets order something for lunch." No response. Not a surprise but worrying none the less. 'Well this won't do.' "I'm coming in, Mayday." Tatiana stated as she opened up the bedroom door and saw that her daughter was just sitting on her bed, scrolling through on her phone. "Mayday?..." The younger girls hair wasn't in its usual braids, and clearly hadn't been brushed in a day or two. "May...come on its best not to look at social media right now."  
Tatiana sat on the bed next to May and slowly removed the phone from her hands. "Come on, why don't I brush your hair and do your braids? And lets open those curtains, no natural light is only going to sour your mood." Mayday offered no response, a common thing these days.  
'This is concerning, she is never this quiet.'

"Yeah. Ok, that sounds fine." 

The elder woman stood up straighter when she heard her daughter speak. She had said nothing since the incident so she would take whatever response her daughter could provide. "Where's your brush?' May pointed to the vanity next to her window and Tatiana stood up to head towards it. She opened up the curtains and found two hairties on top of the vanity. While looking for the brush Tatiana gazed at her own reflection and noticed how tired she looked. Then how tired Maydays reflection looked behind her, just looking off into nothing on her bed.  
'This won't do. Neither of us can continue like this.'  
"Mayday?" Tatiana moved back to the bed and took a seat behind her daughter, and began to brush her bleached blonde curls. "I...know things have been difficult since what happened." Mayday nodded absentmindedly, not really listening to what her mother had to say. "However, you cannot just stay here all day, you have to get out again." The smaller girls hair stood up on the back of her neck, she opened her mouth to protest but was promptly cut off by her mother. "I'm not saying we have to go right this minute, but change needs to come sooner than later. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Give me more time. Please! You can't just let me go out again! They're making memes about me, and you! Not to mention, with everything that happened and...and everyone knows! People will be swarming me left and right! I just cant deal with all that-" Mayday was hushed by her mother, as she began to start the first braid.  
"May. The social media talk will die down before you know it. Trust me, but I want you out somewhere by the end of this week. Do you understand?"  
"No! No! Absolutely not!" May stood up and turned to face her mom. "By the end of this week? Are you insane!?"  
"I'm worried. I need you to face the world again. Hiding from everything is unlike you, and I refuse to let this only get worse. Now I will ask again. How can I help you?" 

"..." The blonde paused and just stared at the ground for a few moments, knowing she could fight her mother on this but it would be no use, she was right. The longer she stayed inside the easier it was to just hide and not live life.  
"I just want someone to just...be by my side while I'm outside. Just until I can get back on my feet again. Until I'm...comfortable." Tatiana paused, contemplating who could possibly assist with that. May had no siblings to assist, and no father in the picture at all. With all the meetings she had to attend she couldn't do it herself.  
"Ok...I'll try to figure something out. Do you want me to finish the other braid?"  
May got quiet and then sat back on the bed in front of her mother, muttering a soft. "Yes, please."

*****

"Hello? Eve?"  
"Oh! Tatiana. I was just in the middle of a new project when I got your call. Is everything ok?" Eve knew something happened but didn't know exactly what. Regardless she was worried about her boss and her mental health. "If you need anything I can always come by to assist."  
"Thank you Eve, but no, coming over isn't necessary, however, I was wondering...would you happen to know any bodyguards, or security agents looking for work?"  
"For you...?"  
"No! No. For, May."  
"Ah..hm. Well...I do know someone...but he is a lot to handle."  
"May is a lot to handle. I'm certain we can both handle whoever you through our way."  
"Ok but do not say I didn't warn you. I'll text you his information."

*****

"Hello?!"  
Tatiana moved the phone away from her ear, not ready for the loud voice to come out of it. "Ah...hello. Is this Mr.West?"  
"Yep! The one and only, Eve sent you my way, right?"  
"Yes. I was wondering if you had some free time on your hands. My daughter is in the need for some extra protection, and unfortunately due to my schedule I can't be there for her 24/7. This will be a temporary gig, but I'll pay you handsomely for your service."  
"Ah! Well...ah...at the moment I got a tour from now to December, when would you need me?"  
"Immediately."  
"Hm...Well I do know someone who could get the job done, my bro! I'll send him your way! Don't worry, he may look mean but he's a sweetheart. I'll explain what you need done and he'll hit you up right away!"  
"Perfect. Send him my way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Metal!Zuke being built more like DK west, not as big but not the usual lanky guy he is. Hes beefy in this but if u dont like that or disagree it shouldnt affect the story too much. Also Mayday is 18 and Zuke is 21 in this AU so if that makes anyone uncomfortable it's fine if u don't wanna continue reading

Awe. Zuke was in complete awe at the sight before him. The fact that he was even granted access here in the first place blew him away. 'Especially after what happened three months ago.'  
"Tatianas...mansion." He let out a low whistle before lightly knocking on the door. The man took a step back and tapped his fingers together as he waited for someone to get the door. 'Don't people like Tatiana usually have maids or something to open the door?' Before he could knock again the door was opened by none other than Tatiana herself. Her presence made Zuke stand up a bit straighter and his eyes directly went to hers.  
"Hello...uh, my name is Zuke!" The older woman said nothing, and Zuke shot out his hand for a handshake. As Tatiana stretched out her arm to reciprocate the gesture she quirked a brow. "Nice to meet you Zuke. I'm Tatiana."  
'Of course you are how could someone not know you!' Zuke thought as he brought his hand back down. 'She has a firm shake, I'll give her that. Guess a woman like her has no time to mess around.'

"Please. Come inside." Tatiana opened her front door and motioned for Zuke to come inside, the man wasted no time and quickly scurried inside.

*****

"This is where we keep copies of albums of ours that went platinum. Our artists are all dedicated to their craft and when they reach such an important milestone I like to honor it." The elder woman lectured, taking Zuke on a tour around her home.  
'Hm. West was right. He looks a bit...intimidating.' She looked at the younger mans piercings. One on his left brow, on his bottom lip, and when he spoke to her she noticed another on his tongue. 'He's a polite boy, and I know looks can be deceiving.' Tatiana mentally cringed at her younger self, she was a rockstar for Gods sake. She still had a couple tattoos, and holes in her skin from old piercings she once had. "Have you ever done security work before? I know your brother has, but he didn't say much about your work history."  
Zuke paused, and then turned his gaze to Tatiana. "I used to be a bartender. I worked for a moving company for a bit too, but never any security work. I mean, unless you count throwing out creepy drunks at the bar."  
"I see." 'Well he isn't scrawny, not as built as his brother but he is nothing to scoff at. Just his presence alone should make Mayday feel safe, and keep away any pests while at it.' "Do you know what happened? Why I'm requesting protection for my daughter?"  
Zuke shook his head, and Tatiana let out a soft sigh of relief. "That's fine. Just try not to pry too much, unless my daughter tells you about it please do not pry. I only recently got her out of her room, but not outside yet."  
"Of course. I won't do anything to make her uncomfortable."  
"Good. I hope you don't mind staying here while you work. This won't be a long term position, but I'd prefer to keep you near. I have a room for you, and you don't need to pay rent, clearly. Just keep Mayday safe and I'll pay you handsomely for your time here. Understand?"  
"I got the job?"  
"You seem like a good kid. Do not let me down."

*****

It was settled. Zuke was officially working directly under Tatiana. The woman behind the very drumsticks that he used, Hell, behind the whole damn drumkit that he had. the quality of his sound was all thanks to her, and what she built.  
'And now it's up to me to protect her daughter...' That thought made his stomach drop. He would be placed in the room right next to hers so he could be nearby god forbid anything happen, Tatiana was even generous enough to let him move his music equipment into his new temporary room. As he walked out into the hallway to meet up with the woman of the house, he turned his attention to Maydays door. 'She wasn't kidding. I haven't heard a peep from there. Haven't even seen her set foot outside her room since I've been here.' The metal head began to walk towards the main hall, tying up his dreads back into ponytail as he did so. 'Did she embarrass herself? I bet that poor girl is always swarmed with paparazzi. Maybe they caught her at a bad time.' Zuke didn't really keep up with social media, a trait about him the DK liked to poke fun at. 'At least he got me this gig, did Tatiana even do a background check?...Hopefully not. I just wanna forget what happened.'  
His thoughts were cut short as Tatiana opened up the door to her office and motioned for Zuke to take a seat. "Good morning. I hope moving went well."  
"Yeah. Its fine, all I have is a few boxes left but its nothing big."  
"Glad to hear. Today I want Mayday out of the house. I don't really mind where as long as its safe, if she gives you a hard time let me know and I'll figure it out." the elder woman paused to clear her throat. "Just thirty minutes, I want her out for that at least. Mayday is feisty, she may not seem like it but she's a powerhouse. Careful with her, do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good. I don't care where you go, just keep her safe. I let her know what I expect of her today. I'm going to be at the office all evening but you have my number. You can always call or text if you need something, ok?"  
"Yes. Thank you, ma'am."  
"Well I'm off. May is in her room, let her know you're ready."

*****

Mayday was so not ready. She paced in her room, and hesitantly peeked out of the curtains in her room, looking at the world below. All she saw was her back yard but it still made her anxious. 'If anyone sees me...oh God what if they ask questions?!' She didn't want to talk about what happened at all. It was hard to even write a report or vent to her mom about it. 'Thirty minutes...I can handle it?' The girl paused, thinking about how today could play out.  
'Oh no! What is this new body guard person is just after my mom and me!? What if they try to hurt us again!'  
She shook her head and grabbed a hair brush, she just combed out her hair and then found a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. 'If I lay low in this, maybe no one will see me! Or find out who I am!'  
A knock on her door made her jump. She paused before opening the door and let out a huge sigh, hand shaking as she reached for the knob.  
"Uh...Mayday?" She heard a voice from the other side of her wall.  
"Y-Yes!" In a panic she opened the door and looked up at the man standing behind it. "Uh..."  
"Hi there. I'm Zuke...your bodyguard?"  
"Yes. Uh, I'm...well you already know who I am huh?"  
"Yeah. Where are we headed?"  
"I...there's a park..." Mayday fell silent. She took in the sight before her, he was tall, at least a foot over her. Broad shoulders, muscular. She didn't doubt that he would be able to keep her safe, and yet.  
"I'm sorry. I-I can't!" The door was slammed in Zukes face and he took a step back in shock.

'Man. Tatiana wasn't joking. I wasn't expecting her to shut the door on me.'  
"Hey...come on, thirty minutes isn't so bad!...We can go anywhere you want." ...Nothing.  
"I...have a car? You said something about a park right?...We can just...sit in the car for thirty minutes yeah? Its technically going outsi-." The door opened again. Mayday stepped out and let out a puff of air.  
"Theres a park up the street...it's in walking distance but...I just..."  
Zuke just nodded, and followed Mayday to the front yard.  
'Shes petrified, I expected the daughter of Tatiana to be more...well...more assertive and outgoing.'

*****

Zuke parked his car in front of the park and rested head on his hand, nonchalantly looked out his window. He slowly looked over to his right to see Mayday sitting still, staring out her own window. Her fists clenched tightly and her breath held.  
"You ok?" Nothing.  
'Hm. A bit stuck up huh?'  
He turned his gaze back to his window and jolted in his seat when he heard his car door open. Zuke quickly turned to see May leaving his car, and quickly hopped out after her. "H-Hey! You can't just up and leave with no warning! If I lost you, your mom would kill me!"  
'No response...this chick...' "Hey! You can't just ignore me!"  
He ran a little ways in front of the blonde and blocked her path. "I'm not just some servant, you know? I expect a little-" Oh no. Oh no this is not at all what he was ready to deal with. Zuke noticed tears rolled down Maydays cheeks.  
"Wha-!?"  
"I'm sorry! I just, I don't want to bother you, and this is just so stupid, I mean no ones even here and yet I'm so scared I need a bodyguard and!-" She sniffed, and wiped away tears. "This is dumb, I should be able to take care of myself and yet I can't even leave my house without..." She gestured to her face. "Without all this!"

Zuke awkwardly watched as the girl cried and looked for anything that could help, he noticed a small tire swing and just went with it. "Uh...uh...swing? Yeah! Well uh, why don't we just hop on! I'll push you! It'll get rid of those tears in no time!" Before Mayday could say anything he grabbed her arm and ran towards the swing.

*****

Mayday was placed on the swing and was too surprised to cry anymore. 'Is this huge metalhead pushing me on a swing?!'  
Pushing he was, the tire kept spinning round and round so fast that Mayday didn't have much room to think, she was actually kind of having...fun! Fun! For the first time since the incident. Her cries of sadness quickly changed to shrieks of joy.  
"Hey! Hey wait!"  
Zuke brought the swing to a stop and looked at May.  
"Whats up?"  
"Hop on!"  
"Me?" Zuke looked at the tired and noticed that it was perfect for someone Mays size but much to small for them both. "Uh, Mayday I don't think-"  
"Come on! Together we can make it go faster!"  
'Shes smiling...its better than her in tears I suppose. I can't really handle someone elses tears...' "Okay."  
The larger man squeezed to fit on the swing, and he and Maydays knees were touching due to how cramped it was with both of them on at once.  
"Alright! Lets get this swing moving!"

He was being paid to swing. This girl was full of surprises, the world was spinning around them so fast he could only focus on her. Eyes shut and lips shaped into a huge smile, occasionally letting out howls of joy, or excited outbursts. It wasn't a bad sight, in fact he liked it, slowly Zuke was getting distracted by her captivating smile and didn't notice the rope keeping the tire on the tree slipping.  
He only noticed when the rope snapped and the two went spiraling to the ground.  
Zuke only had one thought as he fell, keep Mayday safe. It was his job after all, he quickly embraced the smaller woman and held her close to his chest. The two rolled across the ground and eventually came to a halt.  
Mayday was ontop of him, his arms still holding her tight. Zuke opened his eyes and sat up on his knees, making May do the same. He patted her down and checked for any sort of bruises. "You ok?!"  
The blonde was all smiles, for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Never better!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Never better!" Zuke felt a rush of relief flow through his body and let out a small breath. 'Oh thank God, if something bad happened Tatiana would strike me down where I stand.' His eyes darted to Maydays forehead and he noticed a small cut. "You're bleeding."  
Mays eyes widened and she moved her fingers to where Zuke was looking, pressing a finger against her wound. "Huh I am."  
"L-lets get you home and get that fixed, yeah?"  
The blonde nodded vigorously, pulling her hood back up as she noticed a few people entering the park.

*****

Once back at the house Mayday had to lead the metalhead to the bathroom, being so new to the place he still wasn't sure as to where everything was. "All of our first aid junk is in here." The woman turned backed to Zuke and grinned. "Although, I bet a big tough guy like you never gets a hand laid on him! And if someone tried anything they'd regret it huh?"  
"Oh, so that's what you think?" Zuke crossed his arms and leaned back on the bathroom doorframe putting on a fake glare. Mays smile wavered and she looked nervously back into the mirror. "Well uh-" 'I pissed him off! Oh nooooo! And he was being so kind to me earlier too!-'  
"Well you're right." The younger of the two whipped her head back and pouted as she saw Zukes face form a shit eating grin. "What? I know I'm intimidating, but trust me I'm not the violent type. My bro usually handles physical stuff like that. Oh man if you think I'm built, you should see him! Haha! He's like a walking talking wall!"  
"Your bro?" This peaked her curiosity, as an only child with a very busy mother, Mayday is often envious of her people that had siblings. "What's he like?"  
"Loud, and man is he annoying!"  
"Oh." The blonde deflated as she put a small band-aid on her forehead. 'Do they not get along?'  
"Come on, I don't really mean that...well I mean he is those things, but its not all bad. He got me into music!"  
"Oh? Really?!"  
"Yep! He raps, and as a kid I beatboxed behind him, very poorly, but hey we all start somewhere."  
"So, do you rap too?" May let out a giggle, the thought of him rapping just didn't fit right in her mind.  
"Mayday, look at me. Do you think a guy like me raps?"  
"Well tell me then. What do you do?!"  
"Metal. Drums mostly, but I can death screech if needed." The metalhead puffed out his chest a bit after he said that and May took notice to the mans many piercings, and the large spiked choker on his neck. 'Did my mom see him wear that choker? Shes so uptight, I wonder how Zuke even got this job...not complaining though. At least he has personality. If I had to be watched by some boring old fart I'd go crazy!'  
"You drum!? Oh how cool! Do you have your own set up?"  
"Of course, come check it out."

Zukes room, was...spacious. He had a bed, dresser, mirror and then in the center of it all his kit. It was safe to say he wasn't used to having lots of space to call his own. His kit was made up of mostly NSR brand items, aside from most of the cymbals. Speaking of, there were quite a few. At least five from what May could see.  
"You must like cymbals a lot huh?"  
"They're loud, that's what I like about 'em. Oh hey, check this out too." He motioned for Mayday to follow him to the back of the kit and moved over his drum chair. He crouched down and pointed at his pedals. "I'm really proud of this one. A double pedal, it's just not metal without it."  
Mayday lightly tapped her foot on the pedal and grinned down at Zuke. "Sweet!...So? You in a band?"  
"Uh..." Zuke stood up and dusted himself off, deflating at the question. "No. Not now anyways, I usually just do fill ins or help with studio recordings.  
"Oh! How cool! I've never worked on an album before, whats it like?"  
"I love to play, but...I don't really get any sort of rush of adrenaline since it's not my album. If that makes sense, I'd rather be in the studio working on something I made. Eh, it's whatever though, a gig is a gig, right?"  
"Right!"  
'She seems so excited about my kit, I feel rude not asking more about her. I know I was told not to pry but a few simple questions wouldn't hurt right?'  
"So? Plan on going to school...uh, er well college? You know, to get a degree and everything?"  
Mayday tensed up, and Zuke realized maybe he shouldn't bring up school. "Uh, nevermind all that! I'm not planning on going to school anytime soon either, uh...well do you play anything? Ha!...What kind of question is that? You're Tatianas daughter! Of course you play!" The blonde nervously rubbed her shoulder and looked away from the taller man.  
"Uh...well it-"  
Zuke, not reading the room, began to press harder, not realizing May was uncomfortable with the questions.  
"Lemme guess, you play guitar huh? Oh I could totally see it! I'm right aren't I?"

'Guitar.'  
That word alone was the straw that broke the camels back. May held back tears and she stormed out of Zukes room. She shut her door behind her and just flopped onto her bed. Letting her tears freely fall, she clutched her pillow close to her chest and just sobbed into it, her body shuddering from the immense pain and guilt she felt. After she had a small moment to calm down she looked over to the corner of her room, flinching at the now empty spot that her mothers guitar once took.  
'I didn't even get to play it.'  
"Its not fair!"

*****

"As you can see on the charts above, when our test group used our improved intensity pics they reporte-" A buzz stopped Tatiana in the middle of her speech and she looked down to see her new hire was calling.  
"I apologize for the abrupt interruption, I will be back in five minutes." The CEO stood up and left the meeting room, answering Zukes call with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "This is Tatiana."  
"Hey, uh...so May went outside like you requested, and that went great!"  
"Oh? Wonderful. Is that what you called about? That could have been sent by-"  
"Well! Uh...no not exactly. I showed her my drumkit and after I asked what she played she ran off crying. Is...is there a way I can fix this?"  
The elder woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I see. I should have warned you. Whatever you do, do not! Bring up guitars, understand, and do not invade my daughters space. If she went to her room just let her work out her thoughts in there, trust me do not go barging in...thank you for your work today I'm glad she was able to get out of the house even if only for a brief half hour."  
'Hopefully this won't stunt her. If we are back to square one that would be a major setback.'  
"You aren't in any trouble Zuke, when I get home I'll talk with her. Then I'll tell you what I expect from you both for tomorrow, understand?"  
"Understood, ma'am."

Tatiana ended the call and looked back at her closed office door. Instead of returning to the meeting, she headed towards the restroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'If only I had been more cautious. If I just said no to her that day none of this would have happened! I am Tatiana! CEO of No Straight Roads! Yet here I am, hiding from my own meeting.' She looked down into the sink, and turned the cold water on, splashing some on her face. 'Hiding from my own daughter.' How long has it been since she had a whole day to enjoy her time at home? 'Mayday needs me and I can't even be there in person for her. What kind of a mother am I anyways?'  
'I remember bringing her home, God...she was so little. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew we were in it together from that moment forward. I knew I had to find a way to provide a stable income for the both of us, hence why I started NSR...and yet the very thing that keeps a roof over our heads has led me to see her less and less as the years go by.' The elder woman realized she left the sink on and quickly shut it off, snapping out of her pity party. 'All of this because of that regrettable band I was in! If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened! This is all because of some insane fan!' Tatiana sucked in a deep breath before she was ignited with fury, the dried magma that gave her skin a dull appearance cracked and now she was all flame. In her moment of rage she punched the bathroom mirror and as soon as she cracked it her flames died down and her eyes widened at the mess she made.  
"What am I doing...?" The CEO just shook her head, making a mental note to hire someone to replace the mirror she broke. 'After todays meeting...I think its time I request some days off work.'


End file.
